The Brave Captain's Past!
Hiya everyone! This is the first chapter for my fanfic, Kasumi, The Soul Reaper! I hope you like it! The Brave Captain's Past! At A Unknown Place: There was a girl sleeping in bed. But this girl isn`t any ordanary girl. She`s a soul reaper. A very brave one, a one of a kind! Her name is..... Kasumi Himitsu..... Suddenly, a man talking in the speakers woke her up. The Man Talking in The Speakers: Alert, alert. All Captains must head to the Captains` Meeting Room. *repeats* ???: *wakes up* Argh....Do I have to...?? The girl got washed and left. ???: *running* Now, I'm late! I got to get there fast! The girl was really late. She was running as fast as she can and even when she ran 5 inches away from the place she was before in, she was already excausted and sweating. As the girl reached to the place, she kicked down the door. ???: I'm here! The girl was wearing a Soul Reaper uniform, a Captains' one. ???: You're late. We were about to start. ???: Yeah, yeah...I know. You don't have to tell me the same thing over and over again, Old Geezer. The Old Geezer which the girl called out to was the cheif of the soul reapers. Old Geezer: How many times I've told you to not call me that, Kasumi? Kasumi: Don't know, don't care. Lets just get to the point. *stands beside Captain Kenpachi* (Zaraki Kenpachi) Old Geezer: No. There's someone missing..... Kasumi: Oh! You mean Mizuki? I didn't see him. Old Geezer: Did I ask you to talk? Kasumi: *sighs* Suddenly, a boy walked through the broken down door. Old Geezer: Ah....You're late, too. The boy was Mizuki. Mizuki is the second strongest captain. Mizuki: Yeah...*stands beside Kasumi* Old Geezer: Now, I have a quest for you... Kasumi: If it's something stupid and nonsense, I don't wanna hear it. Old Geezer: SILENECE! The Old Geezer yelled loudly that it made Kasumi's hair have a cold breeze coming through it causing it to blow behind her. Kasumi: Ok.... Old Geezer: Now, I think you've all know about the soul reaper, Rukia Kuchki, right? Kasumi: You mean his sister?! *points at Captain Kuchki* (Byakuya Kuchki, which was on the opposite column of her.) Everyone looked at her. Kasumi: Sorry..... Captain Hitsugaya (Tochiro Hitsugaya): *mumbles* You're so annoying... Captain Hitsugaya was beside Captain Kuchki. Kasumi: What you said?! Captain Hitsugaya: I said, 'You're so annoying'! Kasumi: Argh!!!!!!!! *gets closer to Captain Hitsugaya* Captain Hitsugaya: Argh!!!!! *gets closer to Kasumi* Suddenly, they started to fight. (not with their swords) Then, there was a big bang. It was the Old Geezer's cane that he had banged to the ground. Kasumi and Tochiro looked at the Old Geezer. Kasumi and Tochiro: Sorry.....*goes back* Old Geezer: And now, I will pick the captain. The captain must go with their lutenant...It is....Captain Kuchki and his lutenant Renji Abarai. Kasumi: *is shocked* WHAT????!!!!!! Why them? Why from all the captains and lutenants, it's them!? Mizuki: I agree. Why should any coward and weakling should go there...? Old Geezer: Fine then, if Kasumi, the strongest captain, should go there, then go. Kasumi: Good! Everyone laughed except Captain Kuchki, Kasumi, Old Geezer and Mizuki. Kasumi: *gets annoyed then gets out of her position* You'll see! You'll see! *points at everyone* I'll prove it! I can do whatever it takes to do that! *leaves the place* In The Unknown Place: Kasumi: *sighs and has a flashback* Flashback: ???: Run, run, Kasumi.....P-Please.... ???: No! I can't! I have to take you home and treat you all! ???: B-Big...S-Sister.....? Please......We'll be fine....*closes eyes* ???: Yamato! ???: K-Kasumi....They're coming.....Fast....r-run.....P-Please.....Save yo-yours-self......... ???: *cries but noddes* Ok...*runs away* Suddenly, the flashback ended. Kasumi: *thinks* They'll see tomorrow. They'll see...... The End! The End! I hope you like it! Kasumi Soul2002 (talk) 13:55, September 20, 2012 (UTC)User:Kasumi_Soul2002